Kurama and the Raven
by Sporkgirl
Summary: The first few Parts are from the yyh movie poltergiest report. It's Ok, but not done.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
They rushed out of the palace, the guardian eyes turned red, demons ran out trying to catch the thieves. Kurama paused a moment to let Kuronue catch up. He flashed the golden mirror to Kuronue, Kuronue smiled and caught up. They took off through the bamboo forest, Kurama slightly ahead of Kuronue. Kuronue's pendant suddenly broke. Kuronue who was now leading leapt using a bamboo pole to where his pendant had dropped. "Don't, Kuronue!" yelled Kurama stopping. "I need it!" he called back. As Kuronue grasped his pendant a shower of bamboo poles flew into the air. He started to turn when they landed one struck his ankle stopping him from running, his warm red blood spilled over the bamboo pole. "Forget about me Kurama! Go ruuun," yelled Kuronue. Kurama then took off with the mirror, though he would regret his decision, probably forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not Kuronue?!  
  
The group had all met up. They were now staring at an area of fog that was really, really thick. It lead to a giant hole. "Not this way," said Hinageshi, a red haired spirit guide. "No, it doesn't make any difference," said Kurama. A scythe falls in front of them. Kuronue appears out of the fog. "You are correct Kurama," he said. "Kuronue!" exclaimed Kurama. "You know this guy?" asked Yusuke. "He was a partner of mine, at one time. Let me take care of this," said Kurama. He walks towards Kuronue who leaps onto a crane. "Kurama, are you still against your old partner?" he asked. "His old partner? Is he OK?" asked Kuwahara. "Come, Kurama!" said Kuronue as he leapt into the fog. Kurama ran a few steps forward, looked around, and saw an elevator. He quickly got in and pressed the "down" button. Someone yelled his name, it was probably Yusuke, or maybe it was Kwahara. The group ran forward as Kurama's elevator goes into the giant hole. The door opened, and Kurama walked out. He saw a swinging scythe, but nothing else in the fog. He was standing near a pole, but that doesn't really have any relevance to the story. He turned his head a few times, then started walking forward. He then heard Kuronue say, "You are truly despicable." He looked up in surprise as Kuronue materialized behind him. He turned around and gasped. He looked at Kuronue who says, "In the past, you fled and left me to die. Now you are trying to destroy our dream, old friend." He threw his scythe at Kurama who quickly jumped backward. "Kuronue, it is true that I could not rescue you that day, but please believe this, I.I tried, I really tried," said Kurama. "Silence," says Kuronue who throws four scythes at Kurama. Kurama expertly doges the first three with two sideways jumps, and a back flips. Kurama jumped high and did a back flip. The scythe misses him, but the wound from the first battle stars bleeding. Kurama falls to the ground grunting, and gasping in pain. "Kurama!" yelled Kuwahara. "We can't do anything for him with all this damn fog everywhere!" "This is his problem," said Hiei. "He has to resolve it all on his own." The others all ad-lib with "huh?" And "what?". Kuronue flicked his scythe at Kurama, who yelled. "Don't do this! Rose whip!" He yelled and pulled out his rose whip very quickly, so as not to be killed. The scythe and rose whip collided. The scythe fell harmlessly away. "What's wrong," asked Kuronue in a mocking tone. "You're not fighting back." "Kuronue, what you are trying to do now is wrong," Kurama shot back after falling down from his knees. How is that possible? I'm not sure. "You say it's wrong? How dare you say that!" Kuronue is now angry. He pulled his scythe back. "Listen to me Kuronue!" Kurama pleaded. Kuronue comes from behind him with the scythe. He jumps down cutting into Kurama's arm. Kurama rolled about a yard, grunts then said something that sounds like either "ow" or "oh". "You still haven't remembered, have you?" asked Kuronue. "You left me." Kurama is gasping for breath and clutching his injured arm. Kuronue started swinging his pendant. Many scythes are seen, they start to swing. Kurama is too preoccupied by his injury to notice. "You're a traitor," Kuronue continued. "Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" "What the hell is that creepy noise?" asked Kuwahara. The noise continued and Hiei drew his sword, then threw it. Everyone gasped as metal hit metal. Everyone ran forward as Hiei picked up a scythe. "I thought so," he said. "What is it?" asked Yusuke "He's causing scythes like this to resonate and form a shield," said Hiei, swinging the scythe. "Within it he creates evil hallucinations." "So then, Kurama is being tricked," said Hinageshi. A scythe hit Kurama in the leg, which caused him to fly up and twist in mid- air. He landed on his side. "Now you can make up for your ugly past!" exclaimed Kuronue. "I.didn't-" Kurama struggled to speak. "What's wrong Kurama? Are you going to try and kill me, so as to save yourself again? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kuronue mocks. Kurama thinks "No you're wrong. That time, your pendant." He groans quite a few times in this whole process. "With this scythe I will now cleanse your pathetic soul!" said Kuronue as he threw the pendant. "What's this?" wondered Kurama. He goes into a flash-back.  
  
"Don't, Kuronue!" yelled Kurama stopping.  
  
Kuronue's warm red blood spilled over the bamboo pole. "Forget about me Kurama! Go ruuun," yelled Kuronue.  
  
"Now I finish you!" yelled Kuronue. A swirl of fog surrounded Kurama. "Kuronue, please give me.strength," he whispered pulling a plant out of his hair that he had stuck there earlier. "Die," yelled Kuronue. He attacked, but Kurama is quicker. Kurama stabbed him through the middle using the plant he had manipulated with his spirit energy. "Y-you." "The one with the ugly rotten soul is you! You are not my old friend Kuronue! Show me your true form!" yelled Kurama. The image of Kuronue fuzzes and a red spiky haired demon takes its place. "How did you discover my trick?" asked the demon. "I could tell. First of all, Kuronue always carried this pendant with him," Kurama flashed the pendant. "He would never just throw it away. What's more, no matter what the circumstances.he would never attack an enemy from the rear." The demon threw a scythe, but missed horribly. Kurama was glowing yellow. "Kuronue risked his life telling me to run away. You twisted my memories of our friendship." Kurama sent out thorny vines that attack the demon, raising him above the fog, and stabbing the demon in many places. "What the." exclaimed Kuwahara. Hiei jumped up and exploded the demon, which also caused leaves to float down to where Kurama is. He seemed to be in a bamboo forest. He stood in silent memory. Hiei dropped down. "So even someone as calm as you occasionally gets angry. That's good to know." "Not being able to save Kuronue that day--" Kurama started. "Kurama. There is no one who does not carry scares on his heart. If there were someone like that, he would be a shallow soul." Hiei told him. Yusuke nodded then said, "Let's go!" "Yes!" said Kurama. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kurama's fight for an elemental site.  
  
The earth was in trouble. Demons from the Netherworld were taking over the earth. The rei kai tantei had all split up to find the other four elemental sites. Minamino Shuichi aka Kurama had found a site shaped like a dragon. He was kneeling down trying to open the site. It looked as though he had opened it when he heard a voice. "I have taken your past," it said. Kurama turned and asked, "Who's that?" "Who is that? I can't believe you would say that to your old partner," said the voice. Kurama stared for a moment. "Kuronue?" he asked. "Or do you mean to say you have forgotten your terrible past?" asked Kuronue. A bus passes over-head slightly behind Kurama. It beeps its horn very loudly. "Hello Kurama," he continues in a slightly scary voice. "You are still alive!" Kurama exclaimed. "Try to remember that day," said Kuronue, swinging his pendant as though trying to hypnotize Kurama. It gives off a red glow. "That day we snuck into the palace of the demon world." They go into a flash-back. They rushed out of the palace, the guardian eyes turned red, demons ran out trying to catch the thieves. Kurama paused a moment to let Kuronue catch up. He flashed the golden mirror to Kuronue, Kuronue smiled and caught up. They took off through the bamboo forest, Kurama slightly ahead of Kuronue. Kuronue's pendant suddenly broke. Kuronue, who was now leading leapt using a bamboo pole to where his pendant had dropped. "Don't, Kuronue!" yelled Kurama stopping. "I need it!" he called back. As Kuronue grasped his pendant a shower of bamboo poles flew into the air. He started to turn when they landed one struck his ankle stopping him from running, his warm red blood spilled over the bamboo pole. "Traitor," whispered Kuronue. They go out of the flash-back and Kurama gasps. "You deliberately cut my pendant in order to trap me," said Kuronue, his eyes glowing. "You sacrificed me so that you alone could escape." "No, no. That's not what happened," Kurama was clutching his head as if he could get rid of the vision. "How dare you say that to me? After trying to kill me!" Kuronue countered. "What are you talking about?" asked Kurama. "That day I. I tried to save you!" "You set a trap for me. Then.you left me to die while you saved yourself," Kuronue is having a huge effect on Kurama, who is now trembling. He still had his hand up. "Take this," Kuronue lashes out with a scythe. It struck Kurama as he tried to jump out of the way. He now had a giant wound across his stomach.again. He fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Kuronue cleaved the elemental site in half with his scythe. It exploded in a brilliant purple pillar which goes into the sky. Kuronue disappeared. "Wait, Kuronue," Kurama called out, but it is too late. He then hurried off to find the others. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: new mission  
  
"Shuichi, Is everything alright?" asked the teacher. Usually the red-headed boy was completely alert and focused, but today he seemed to be zoning out. "Hmm, oh, may I be excused from class for a bit?" he asked. "Go, ahead," the teacher smiled. She knew he would be able to catch up with his class work. Shuichi got up and walked out. Everyone stared, no one had ever been excused from that class before. Especially not someone like Shuichi! He wandered the long halls for a moment coming out to the blacktop. He walked around to the field. Suddenly he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara running toward him. "Kurama! That you?" yelled Yusuke. "Yes Yusuke, it's me," he responded. "We were just coming to get you," said Yusuke who had now caught up to Kurama. "Yeah," said Kuwabara, finally catching up. "Koenma wants us. NOW!" "But, guys, I've got school. And what about mother?" complained Kurama. "He said it was urgent," stated Yusuke we need to go. "I knew you would be like this," said a voice. "Hello Hiei," said Kurama, not looking the least bit surprised. Hiei appeared next to him. "I've taken the liberty to come up with a plan. Kuwabara, you tell his mother he will be going with you after school. If she asks how you got out of class tell her you're having lunch, or something," continued Hiei. "Right," said Kuwabara, running off to do his task. "Why Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "To get rid of him," said Hiei. Kurama suppressed a smile. Yusuke laughed. "OK, Yusuke, you wait here. I'll get Kurama out of class. So how did you get out of there in the first place?" "Easy," said Kurama "The teacher trusts me, she knows I can catch up." "OK then I'll tell her what I meant to in the first place," Hiei decided. "And just what might that be?" asked Kurama. "I'll just say your mother needed your help with something. I'll even get your homework if you like," Hiei rolled his eyes (even the covered Jagon eye). "That's perfect," said Kurama, "Including the part about getting my homework," he continued to Hiei's despise. Hiei returned just minutes after leaving with a purple bag. "Now where's that nitwit?" he asked. "Right there," said Yusuke pointing to a small bobbing orange and blue shape. Kurama moved off into the shadow of the trees. Hiei followed, but Yusuke stayed waiting for Kuwabara. Finally he got there, "Alright," said Yusuke, "Lets go!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the mission begins  
  
"So Kurama," whispered Hiei. "Why were you outside when we got there?" A sudden look of pain seemed to pass over Kurama's face, but it was gone quickly. "Today is the anniversary of the day Kuronue died," he said. "I-I just couldn't focus. He was my best friend, and I-" "I understand Kurama," Hiei put in. "But you do know if you had died too then I wouldn't have a partner, and Yusuke and Kuwabara would be dead by now." "That's not true," said Kurama, "You WOULD have a partner, I know you. Also I doubt Yusuke would be dead. Kuwahara maybe, but not Yusuke." Hiei laughed at this. He hadn't laughed in a while. It felt good to him. "Hey!" yelled Kuwabara, "Are you guys laughing at me?" "Yeah, what are you guys talking about over there?" Yusuke inquired. "Oh, nothing," said Kurama and Hiei together. They finally went in to Koenma's office. "What took you people so long?!" He yelled. "I said immediately! Don't you understand the meaning of the word?" "It's my fault," said Kurama. Koenma gave him an awkward look. "They had to get me out of school, and convince my mother that I'd be off somewhere." "Well, said Koenma, "Here's the deal. A demon from the demon world is robbing everyone in spirit world." "OK," said Yusuke, "But, why'd you pick us, and not someone from here?" "I believe the best person for the job would be Kurama," he said, his eyes glinting. "And Kurama deserves a team, thus, the rest of you are here." "Whoa," said Kuwabara, "What's so special about Kurama? He's like the weakest of us all." "Actually," said Hiei, "He could take your head off in a second, not that there would be much of a difference. By the way Kurama, what's stopping you?" At this Kuwabara got really angry. "So I still don't get why it's Kurama's group, Yusuke could just give that thief a taste of the spirit gun. It'd be over quick," he complained. "Actually Kuwabara," said Koenma, "No one knows who the thief is, or where the thief is. So you need a tracker. Kurama is THE best tracker we can get. So Kurama, if you need anything, or want to add, or subtract," he shot a quick glance at Kuwabara, "any team members just tell me." Suddenly the blue ogre ran in. "Koenma sir," he said quickly, "Another house has been robbed." "Alright," said Koenma, "Take Kurama and his team there." "Yes sir, Lord Koenma sir!" he exclaimed, running off. The others followed close behind. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the mysterious helper  
  
"This is the place," said the ogre. Many were gathered around. "We'll take it from here," said Kurama, "Everyone!" he yelled, "Please calmly exit the area." Most of them started to obey immediately, but some didn't seem to want to leave. Then one voice called out. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" "We are investigators asked by lord Koenma to come here," Kurama explained calmly. The rest of the bystanders left to get back to their lives. "Darn," said Kurama, "I had hoped this wouldn't happen." "Did I miss something," asked Kuwabara still vexed by the fact that he had been put even farther down the ladder. "If the thief left any tracks they have been covered by the other ones," said Kurama. "Yet there is still a chance." he seemed to be talking to himself while he walked to the other side. "Hiei, did you see anyone go this way?" he asked. "No," admitted Hiei. "But I didn't think there were any houses that way." "There aren't," muttered Kurama. Hiei saw his plan and jumped up to the roof. "How about you Yusuke?" "Nope," said Yusuke, "I took note of that." He looked into the house and saw a crying family, he pitied them. "Aren't you going to ask me," asked Kuwabara. "Actually I was hope you'd just tell me," snapped Kurama. Kuwabara was getting on his nerves. "Oh, well I did see a suspicious shadow. It seemed to watch us, and then it melted back into the house shadow," he responded. Kurama quickly turned as a figure appeared. They were covered with a long black hooded cape that completely masked their identity. "You should listen to the idiot, he's right. I was the shadow that he saw," the stranger said. The voice sounded familiar to Kurama, but he couldn't quite place it. "Do-do I know you?" asked Kurama. He tried to peer under the hood. "Yes," said the stranger, "But for now my identity will remain hidden." Kurama nodded. "So, what is it you want," asked Hiei. "I want to be included in your search," he said. Kurama thought for a moment. All eyes watched him. He started thinking about who this stranger was. "Well," he finally said, "As long as it's ok with Koenma." Kuwabara walked closer to him. "Could you guys excuse me and Kurama a minute?" he asked. They all nodded, and Kurama started following him. "What do you need Kuwabara?" asked Kurama. "Why are you letting him come with us? We don't even know who he is!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "That may be true," admitted Kurama, "For now.but I do believe I know him. His voice, I've definitely heard it before." Kuwabara sighed. Kurama pulled out a communication device, and contacted Koenma. He explained what was going on and Koenma allowed him to include the stranger in the group as long as he was watched carefully. Then Kurama asked if Kuwabara could be suspended for a while. He was speaking so the others wouldn't hear. When asked why he responded that Kuwabara didn't seem to trust his judgment. Koenma said it was OK, and to send him over. "Hey Kuwabara, go to Koenma, you're needed." "Fine," said Kuwabara. He left in no apparent hurry. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the search is on!  
  
"So," said Yusuke addressing the stranger. "What shall we call you?" "Call me Raven," the stranger responded. Kurama gasped, this could be no coincidence. "Yes Kurama, your right. Though, may we keep it our little secret for now?" Raven said. Kurama gave an awkward nod. "Well, we might as well get going," said Hiei. Kurama nodded. "K-Raven, did you see anyone go that way?" Kurama asked. Raven shook his head. "Then why are there tracks?" He pointed. Raven was the first to speak, "I see them," he bent over to examine the ground, "These right?" Kurama nodded, Hiei walked over. "Yes, I see them too," he said. "Lead the way Kurama," said Yusuke. Kurama walked a few steps, stopped, and walked a bit further, eyes constantly scanning the ground. Raven joined him. Hiei and Yusuke decided to leave this part to them. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The thief's lair?  
  
They had made their way across the plain behind the house. Yusuke was the first to break the silence, "So what happened to Kuwabara?" "Hmm?" asked Kurama his concentration now broken. "He's on suspension. Well, let's stop for a break." It was getting dark, and he didn't want to worry his mother. "I'm going to call my mom," he told them, and then he walked off a few steps. He fished a cell-phone out of his pocket. "Hello mother.no I'm fine.Hiei's house to sleep-over.yes.no.OK.and mother.I love you.thank you." Gees, some of the questions parents ask. He suddenly realized that he had been walking the whole time-away from camp. He was staring at a large rock- cave. He looked down at the entrance. There were foot-prints there, the same kind they had been following all day. He put the cell-phone back in his pocket, and pulled out his communicator. He contacted Yusuke, and told him he might have found something. He indicated a button, which could be used to track the person you were talking to. Yusuke activated it and Kurama waited for Yusuke and the others as he stared at the cave from a tree.  
When the others arrived Kurama had successfully fallen asleep on his feet.in the tree. Hiei jumped up and shook Kurama, "Stupid fox, WAKE UP!!!" Kurama opened his eyes, "Oh, hello. I was waiting for you." Raven smiled, "I don't remember you being like this, you've been human too long." Of course, he said it so low not even Hiei heard it. "Shall we go inside?" "I feel it's safe, but Yusuke left heavy tracks, so he should circle around back to camp," said Kurama. "It's only for everyone's safety," he explained. Yusuke started to walk off. "Oh and Yusuke," said Raven, "Be careful." Yusuke nodded, a bit ticked that he didn't get to stay, and wandered off. "I wonder if he realizes he's headed in the wrong direction?" asked Hiei. Kurama chuckled. "Let's check out this cave," he said, "Hiei, watch the entrance." Hiei started to silently sulk on his branch. A demon was more likely to be inside the cave then coming to it. Kurama and Raven walked together into the cave, their strides perfectly matched. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A short walk.  
"I have been missing you," said Kurama, "And I have been watching for your soul." "My soul? Kurama, you never did anything to me," said Raven. "That may be true, but I recovered something of yours in one of my fights," he said, pulling something out of his hair. "Hmm." said Raven, "What are you talking about now fox?" "This," exclaimed Kurama, he began to swing a necklace around. "The costume would not have been complete without it." Raven gasped. "How-when-where did you get this?" he asked, dumbfounded. "A demon attacked me, he looked just like you. I believed he was for a while. I gave him a slow and painful death." "Good for you Kurama, but did you eat him?" asked Raven. Kurama looked at Raven for a moment, and then they burst out laughing. "I have not laughed like that for a long time. I'd forgotten how nice it is." "Ha, so, when should we tell the others?" asked Kurama. "What, that I'm not being honest, you're lying, not even you know everything that's going on-" Kurama interrupted, "What did you mean by that?" "Well, you see, I'm the thief. I was stealing so that I could get you here," said Raven. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," mumbled Kurama, "SO why did you want me here? And how did you know Koenma would appoint me as the investigator, or even on the investigator's team?" "It was a pure guess, but I knew if you were alive you'd eventually have to do something about it. You are of course, the only one skilled enough. I made it a bit easier for you," Raven replied. "When shall the others learn of your deceit?" asked Kurama. "We will tell them right?" "Yes, of course, but later," the response was so low that Kurama almost missed it. He suddenly saw why Raven had brought him here. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The treasure.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing Kurama had ever seen. The pile was to the roof, which must have been 20 feet tall, contained everything stolen from spirit world, and, as Kurama soon realized, had most (if not all) of the items they had stolen from the demon world. It sparkled, and gave off a golden tint. "You've been pretty busy," said an awe-struck Kurama. "And you have been quite idol, for too long," said Raven. "So how do we get all of this out of here?" asked Kurama, changing the subject. "We only take what belongs to those of spirit world. It should be one hundred fifty pounds for each of use," Raven explained. "You have been busy," murmured Kurama. His ears twitched, "What's that noise?" "I hired some demons to play with Hiei," said Raven. "You'll be getting the money back soon," said Kurama smiling. "I'd like to watch," said Raven, and ran ahead to view the fight. Kurama smiled, watching Hiei fight was exciting, and not even Hiei himself knew what he was going to do next all the time. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hiei's fight.  
  
Hiei heard them before he saw them. They were a group of demons, large, slow, stupid demons. He smiled, this would be easy. The first one attacked. Hiei moved a centimeter to the side. The attacker scratched his head, and then looked from side to side. Hiei pulled out his katana and sliced his head off the other two turned around and started running. Hiei quickly caught up and sliced one down the middle and the other through the stomach. "That was fast," commented Raven, then he headed back down the tunnel. Kurama caught up, "Will you take off the hood, for old-times sake?" "Not yet Kurama, be patient," responded Raven. Kurama sighed, "Shall we get this done now then?" "Why not?" responded Raven. With Raven showing Kurama what was what they got everything in a matter of five minutes, but it took about two minutes to get back because the piles were heavy and tall. When they got back they noticed Yusuke walking past. "Oh Yusuke, great timing! This is everything, if you would help us out that would be great. You too Hiei, help out," said Kurama. "Fine Kurama, but don't you think I know what's going on?" asked Hiei "WH-what are you talking about Hiei? Nothing's going on," answered a worried Kurama. "You were figuring out the weight of each pile, that's why you took so long," grinned Hiei, "So, how much should I carry?" "Your exactly right Hiei and everyone would get 75 pounds," responded a relieved Kurama. "Wow Kurama!" exclaimed Yusuke "Now I really AM impressed, but check THIS out." He pulled out five large empty sacks of an unknown origin. "I found these just before I realized I was lost." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Returning the loot.  
  
"Yusuke! Do you know what those are? This is perfect! We'll have everything out of here in no time," said Kurama excitedly. "Actually Kurama I know exactly what they are," responded Yusuke. "Really Yusuke? You must be smarter than I thought," responded Kurama. "It isn't that hard," said Yusuke, "They're really big bags." "Stupid human," said Hiei, "You could just say you don't know." "Those big bags can hold a lot, and reduce the weight by ¼. In other.words this will be extremely easy," Kurama interrupted. He didn't want any fights to break out. "Oh, I think I get it now," said Yusuke, a little confused. Kurama started to stuff items into four of the bags. Then Raven started to help him. "Wow," Yusuke said to Hiei, "They work so well together. It's as if they've had years of practice." "They have Yusuke, but it isn't something a human like you could comprehend," Hiei responded, and then walked over to Kurama. "Hello Hiei," said Kurama handing him a bag, "Here this one's done, and you can get a head start. When you're done go to Koenma's office, we'll all meet up there." Kurama smiled, "Here's a list of what in your bag goes where." Hiei snatched the bag and took off. "You gave him the hardest bag," said Raven. Kurama shrugged and kept working. "Here Yusuke," said Kurama. "We meet at Koenma's office." "Right, uh say, Kurama," Yusuke started. "Yes Yusuke?" asked Kurama. "What'll we do about the thief?" he asked. "We shall see," Kurama sighed, stuffing the last of the items into the bags, "here's your list," he finished. Kurama and Raven watched Yusuke walk off with his bag. "We should be going too," said Kurama. Raven nodded.  
Hiei growled, he'd had to go to at least twelve different areas in the spirit world, and they were all five miles apart at least. He still had twenty seven items! Damn it Kurama, he thought. You're going to get it! Then he continued on his way.  
Yusuke was walking along. It was getting pretty dark, and he still had some more items to give back. Oh well, he thought, wait, if they're dead, why do they have this stuff. He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care, on to the next house!  
Kurama and Raven had set up the bas so they would all get back to Koenma's office at about the same time. They also made it so their paths would be together and they could talk. They had caught up on everything that had happened, and were now walking in silence. They had one more artifact per bag, and then they would get to Koenma's. "May I call you by your true name?" asked Kurama. "No, I don't want you to get used to it and slip up," responded Raven. Kurama just nodded as they walked up to the door of the next house. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What happened to Kuwabara?  
  
For those who were wondering what happened to Kuwabara, this is the chapter for you. When he got to Koenma's he was immediately put to work. He had to run errands for most of the day. He was asked to find records on every thief in spirit world or the demon world. It took him three hours to get done, and see if he could find anyone it could be. He didn't find anyone. Then he had to rub Koenma's back. When he was done with that he had to stamp official documents with Koenma's signature. About this time everyone showed up.at the same time. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: unmasking the Raven.  
  
"Great timing," said Yusuke. "Now we find out what to do, right Kurama?" "Um.yes Yusuke, right Raven?" said Kurama questioningly. Raven shrugged. Through telepathy Kurama asked, "You will tell them, won't you?" Through telepathy Raven responded, "Yes, now quite worrying." "Man guys, working for Koenma all day sure is hard. I had to look through records, stamp documents, and rub Koenma's back. I need a break!" said Kuwabara when they came in, and Yusuke started laughing. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" yelled Koenma after they came in. "It took longer than I though it would Kurama." "Well," responded Kurama, "We DID have to return the stolen items." "You already returned them?!" Responded Koenma, "Forget what I just said! You guys are amazing! Do you know who the thief is?" "Yes," said Raven, "In fact he's here now." "You're terrific Kurama!" he shouted. "Where is he?" He looked around stunned. "He's right here," said Raven, flipping off his hood. And there stood. (Can you guess it?)  
  
KURONUE!!!! Gasp!  
Koenma's mouth widened, "You were behind it the whole time?! I let you live and this is how you repay me?!" "It was just to see Kurama again, but if you must punish me go ahead," responded Kuronue. "You bet I'm going to punish you!" yelled Koenma. "I'm going to make you a tantei. It's not likely you'll see Kurama much, but you can chat with him and stuff on the phone. 


	15. Chapter 14

"What? I'm going to be a tantei?" Kuronue's eyes widened.  
"You start tomorrow. I will send Hinageshi to be your assistant," Koenma told him.  
"Wow. I don't know what to say," Kuronue says looking to Kurama.  
"Just say thank you, and we can go," Kurama told him with a large smile on his face.  
"Thank you Koenma-sama!" exclaimed Kuronue.  
"Alright, now get out of here! I have work to do!" Koenma shouted. Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei bowed and exited, Yusuke and Kuwabara just left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kurama?" asked Kuronue. They were sitting in Kurama's room, waiting for more information from Koenma.  
"What troubles you Kuronue?" asked Kurama, his big green eyes sparkling.  
"I have wings, and strange ears. How will I blend in?" wondered Kuronue. The light was cast upon his face in a way that looked almost scary.almost.  
"I can fix that!" exclaimed a small red-haired girl on an oar, floating outside Kurama's window. Kurama and Kuronue both nearly jumped out of their skins.  
"Oh Hinageshi, it's just you," said Kurama relieved. "This is my partner Kuronue."  
"I know Kurama. I was sent to give him his disguise and assignment," she smiled sitting on Kurama's window sill. She used magic to give Kuronue an accessible human form.  
"Not bad. At least I won't be stared at too much. Now for my assignment Hinageshi?" Kuronue said looking himself as a human over. 


End file.
